Messed Up!
by DarkOne101
Summary: Hey I'm baaaack! This is just alittle thing I wanted to do because I wanted to reliese my angry... so this is what I got!! R&R!!


I wanted to make a story where Senna gets her ass kicked! Yes! I hate Senna! She was soo mean to my David!! And my Christopher!! Making them fight amongst themselves!! And not see they're true love for each other!! So that's why I'm gonna make some changes in the story… make Senna suffer alittle!! Yes! R&R please oh-yeah I own all the charters and everything!! Just playing with you I don't own anything… not even my soul nope soul that a few years back to the devil… what a pity… anyways on with the story!

David's Pro

I sat there staring at her. Then I looked at Christopher, he was also looking at Senna. I knew she had control over me… but there was something about Christopher… I could discribe it. What was this feeling?! Damnit!

"I'll take first watch." I said looking back at the small pitiful fire.

"Of coarse you will. General Davidous always takes the first watch! Damnit David for once can you cut the crap and show us your real side! Not a bunch of bull shit I'm the hero crap!" I looked up to a very angry Christopher. None of us have been getting enough sleep and all of us were tired and hungry. I knew one of us would slip soon enough but I was hopping it wouldn't be Christopher. 

I just don't know. He had a way to tick everyone off but at the same time make everyone laugh and be happy. He was the annoying big guy that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley but when you really get to know the guy, he breaks down.

He is racist, thinks he knows everything. Thinks his the funniest guy on the earth. Achohalic and likes to get laid when ever posiable. 

He stomped off.

"Stay here." I said and went after him. 

"Christopher you shouldn't be going off like this! Christopher?" I was getting worried. Where'd he go?? Then I tripped over something. "Damn, what could that of been?" I looked at it more closely then saw it was a human body! 

I tried to scoot away from it, just had to get away from it. Then something was behind me. I looked up and there was Senna with a smile on her face, looking at the body.

"Senna?" 

"Oh yes David. Just leave Christopher behind. His just a big fat jerk, nobody will miss him." All the sudden something swings out of the tree and hits Senna, knocking her down.

"Senna!" I took out my sword and looked at the black shadow.

"David Levins, go back to Christopher. Tend to him. He needs you." I looked back at Christopher and then back at the shadowed figure and Senna.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to beat the living shit out of Senna! That's what I want!"

"Why??!" 

"Because she is the biggest bitch on the planet and wont let you and Christopher live happily ever after!"

"What?! Me and Christopher?! No way! Who are you!?" The black shadow takes off its hood and revils and beautiful young lady. (yes that's me!) 

"I'm SR but that's all you need to know. Now go back to Christopher." Christopher woke up at some time and was by my side.

"Wow! Who's the babe!?" 

"SR and thanks Chris I am a babe! But you are gay so go be gay with David… anyways I have a man! I didn't mean that whole gay thing to be mean its just true!" 

"No what about Senna!" I screamed. Just then Christopher grabbed me and held me close to him.

"Forget about her and come with me we can run away to… does EverWorld have a place to run off to??" Christopher asked SR.

"I'm pretty sure…" SR starts to kick Senna and somehow it brings a smile to my face. 

"Can I help? That bitch totally tried to split me and my Christopher up!" I kissed Christopher right on the lips. He smiled and kissed me back.

"Yeah I want to beat the bitch up for being so mean to my David! I'm the only one aloud control over him!" He grabbed my butt and I jumped alittle but smiled still.

"O ok you guys can beat her up too, I guess." We all started to beat Senna up, it was soo much fun!

7 hours later

The bitch Senna was now dead and long gone. SR wished me and Christopher luck and even gave us a castle to… how do I put it… ok as Christopher says get laid!! 

Yes I got laid! Me David Levin! Got laid! And by a guy! I loved it!! 

The end!!

Ok how'd ya like it? It didn't turn out the way I thought but hey I'm on a totally sugar rush here so I'm gonna go with the flow!! Hope I got some laughs out of you people! Well please R&R!!! tanky tanky!


End file.
